custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Initiators
The Initiators are a mysterious entity; which are assumed to have originated in the Timeless Universe. Throughout time, the Initiators have expanded across all known universes; known to create the Initiator Universe, (known as The Domination). Upon entering the BIONICLE Universe, the Initiators were succeeded in help advancing the Great Beings; expanding the knowledge of the species; eventually leading into the age known as the Calamity. After the events of the Calamity, the Initiators mysteriously disappeared without a virtual trace; leaving behind their record inside a series of Terminals known as: the Terminus. History The Time of Peace The Initiator's have an expansive history across numerous Universes, their stories endless; and their mark present on most known Universes. Starting out in a Universe, the Initiator's only refer to as: the Timeless; the species began on the Planet: Cratered Dawn. While unsure what created the them, the Initiator's began as an intelligent species; already capable of technological advancements beyond the imagination of what should have been a primitive race. Forming government, politics, and worlds without number; the Initiator's became clearly advanced, though a peaceful people. Taking control within the Universe, the Initiator's soon became the Universal Power; controlling the broad and expansive stars across multiple worlds. Harvesting knowledge and advancement from planets; the Initiator's multiplied across the face their terraformed worlds, without conflict; being surrounded in absolute peace. Entering a stage known as: the Exodus, the Initiator's found a way to travel dimensionally; spreading across uninhabited Universe's, continuing to expand across vast Universe's. The Conflict Eventually meeting native life on the Universe's, the Initiator's were then introduced to war; as the had expanded into a Universe they knew as: the Conflict. With Pioneer Force's nearly being exhausted, the Initiator's put their foot down; re-purposing mining equipment to settle the Universe at War. Exhausting both sides; the Initiator's soon flocked the Universe, controlling the species to prevent them from rising up and overthrowing the Initiator Occupation. Eventually, the Initiator Democracy came into agreement that an Initiator Military was to be established for the defense against outside threats. Developing the Initiator Military, the Miner who led the advance during the war: the Seeker was put in power of the Initiator Military, designing it as he was required to do so. With assistance from the Initiator Council, the Initiator's were soon able to build up the Initiator Military; becoming a feared force, despite their rare deployment. The Millennium War Continuing their endless expansion, the Initiator's made their way through the walls of many different Universes; putting out any resistance with ease with their advanced Military quickly and ferociously forcing each of the inhabitants into treaty. Expanding their Democracy by the hour, the Initiator Democracy came into contact with a force they known as: the Unknown. Attempting to form a peaceful relationship with the mysterious entity, the Initiator's soon got a clear message that the entity did not want any relations with the Initiator's. Surprisingly, (despite the Initiator's advancements) the Unknown soon forced the Initiator's out of their Universe with disturbing force and efficiency. Recovering from the sudden defeat, the appointed General: the Adviser; soon led his armada back into the Unknown's territory, waging thousands years of war known as: the Millennium War. Eventually being forced out of their own controlled space, the Initiator's fled into neighboring space; coming abruptly into the BIONICLE Universe, only to be attacked their by the inhabitants known themselves as: the Great Being. Through a series of conflicts, the Initiator's were soon to ally themselves with the Great Beings when the Unknown invaded the Universe. During their collaborative effort, the Initiator's and the Great Being's soon forced the Unknown out of the Universe; constructing a partnership with the Great Beings, ending the Millennium War. Initiator-Great Being Conflict During the Initiator Occupation inside the BIONICLE Universe, the Initiator Democracy provided protection with their Military; while the Great Beings provided space and politics for the Democracy. During the Initiator Occupation, the Great Beings were busy creating their variety of life inside their Universe; controlling the species and how they advanced inside the Universe, raising concern within the Democracy. Constantly discussing the matter about the Great Being's creation habits, the Initiator's grew concerned about their habits. Eventually, the Adviser started a series of political arguments; known as the Initiator-Great Being Conflict. Continuing to argue about the matter; the two species eventually started a large scale war after the events of: the Initiator Massacre, when a protest against the Initiator Occupation led to the deaths of dozens of Great Beings. Being led by the Adviser, the Great Being's were struck down hard; loosing the war from the beginning, having no chance against the brutal and effective Military. However, this wasn't true for long. Sudden uprising against the Democracy's choice started throughout multiple universes; often started by Initiator Insurrection. Being spread thin, the Adviser soon focused all attention on forcing the Great Being's into surrender to gain political support once more. Although, day by day, the Initiator Military lost footing; forced to its knees by the Initiator Insurrection and the Great Beings. Eventually, being left with no choice; the Adviser declared something he titled: the Universal Purge, though his plans were put to an end when the Great Beings forced the Initiator General into surrender during the Battle of the End. Disgraced, the Initiator Democracy ordered permanent retreat of all Military forces; ordering that they return to the Initiator Dominance. After the events of Initiator-Great Being Conflict, the Initiator were to be never heard of again; only leaving behind their records and technologies scattered throughout the Universe. Society and Culture The Initiator's society is a complex one, having a unique culture outside of the BIONICLE Universe. The Initiator's are a highly civilized and peaceful people; preferring to settle difference's not through war, but through understanding and politics. The Initiator's also have a complex society, believing in Universal Democracy, that choice is made by what the people want instead of the representatives. In fact, 'Authoritarians' of Initiator Society only guide political advancements; following the choice which the people see as fit. Initiator's tend to keep to themselves during times of war however, as they believe interventions in situations such as war between lesser species is to decide itself; instead of having the Initiator's get involved. However, when the Initiator's are dragged into a war; or threatened, they are a force to be reckoned with. The Initiator Military is an extremely powerful force; bearing better weapons, training, and tactics which easily put their enemies down with ease. It is rare that an Initiator is to fall in battle, however; the death of a single soldier can enrage the entire military. Initiator's are also divided into separate classes; the main one's being: Authoritarians, (High or Low) Librarians, (High or Low), Councilors, (High, Distinguished, or Low), and the Military (Venator, Enforcer, Commander, or Standard). *'Authoritarian(s):' Authoritarian's are the Political Head of the Initiator Society; they control the Military, Librarians, and Representatives despite rank or position. Their path is usually chosen by the Initiator People, and their decisions reflect the people's vote. To disregard an Authoritarian is to disregard the well-being of the Initiator Society; they are extremely powerful and have even clashed with Initiator Militant's in many cases. *'Librarian(s):' Librarian's are part of the Lower Political Head of the Initiator Society; they have direct control over any branch lower than themselves. They are hand-picked by the High Authoritarian himself/herself to handle most political duties that Authoritarian's themselves might be too busy to complete. They also keep a direct record of the Initiator Society and their past. *'Councilor(s):' Councilor's are members of the Political Head of the Initiator Society who take valid vote of the Initiator People. They mostly control the decisions the Initiator People themselves make, and must take into account dire situations pertaining to the Initiator People; handling most Military Situations. *'Military:' Perhaps the lowest position in Initiator Society, the Initiator Military are highly trained individuals in the field of combat. They are led by the Initiator Venator; the Leader of all Initiator Operations. They have direct contact with the Councilor's and the Authoritarian's; and are the main defense of the Initiator People. Trivia *While the Initiator page was created around a year ago; in late 2013 the Author decided it was time for a re-write, and is currently in the progress of restoring the page to its formal glory.